


A Different Kind of Family

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [105]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> I have a dream and i want read that so mad. Ian wakes up one morning and finds Svetlana, Yevgeny and Mickey making breakfast, and Ian finds himself wondering how the two would be like a real family. And then Yevgeny calls him "Aian", Svetlana calls him to join them at the table and Mickey smiled at him like he was the center of the universe. Something fuffly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Family

It's been almost a year since Yev was born, it's taken a lot of getting used to and it hasn't always been easy. In fact, a lot of the time it was unbelievably hard.

But they managed to make it this far.

Sometimes they seemed to function like a half-normal family, others they were the worst they could be, unless of course Mickey and Svetlana turned out like their own parents.

And they were determined not to end up that way.

Sometimes Ian doubted where he fit in the equation, but he knew Mickey didn't really want to be there. It was only after Ian's pushing and prodding that Mickey started doing things for his son on his own.

One day he woke up without Mickey by his side, wondering where he had gone because he was always there.

He headed down the hall, hearing muffled voices - muffled yelling - from the kitchen and stumbled in drowsily to see what was going on.

Mickey and Svetlana were arguing as they made breakfast, little Yev sitting in his old high-chair and banging his hands on the tray.

"All I said was you gotta make that shit thicker, tastes better that way," Mickey said as he tried to tell Svetlana how to mix the pancake batter.

"Because you know all about how thicker taste better," she said and Mickey gave her a glare. "He like it like this."

"He's a fuckin' baby, if he's hungry, he'll eat," Mickey said.

_How were they ever going to make it through another year of this, let alone another seventeen?_ Ian thought.

Svetlana looked up at him as she handed Mickey the bowl to start cooking the rest of the pancakes. She looked him up and down and went back to cleaning up the dishes.

Ian looked down a little, staring at his feet. He was very much the odd one out of this strange relationship. He just didn't know how he fit.

"Eeen!"

He looked up at the little child who was grinning at him, waving his arms around a little. Mickey looked up at him too, smiling and trying to hide it at the same time.

"Ayyaan!" Yev squealed and Ian just smiled over at him.

Svetlana walked over to Ian, a plate with two pancakes on it in one hand and one with just the pieces of one in the other.

"You eat too," she said, looking over to her son fondly. "He likes you, you feed him."

She gave him the plates and Ian thought she might have even smiled.

He could have been wrong though.

He walked over to Yev and kissed his cheek, putting his plate down and feeding him some. He just laughed and smiled and did more banging on the tray. Ian felt his heart swell and tickled his little feet.

Mickey and Svetlana joined them shortly after, and Mickey was giving him this incredulous look. Ian leant over a little to take Mickey's hand and he smiled, his blue eyes shining.

Svetlana rolled her eyes a little but she seemed happy enough, and Mickey seemed more than that. He seemed like he was maybe happy, despite their situation, and he was, because Ian was there, and he was all he needed.


End file.
